


Silencio (o la historia de las consecuencias)

by WhiteSpiritOfDarkness



Series: La versión de las estrellas [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Español | Spanish, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I hurted myself, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Why Did I Write This?, but it's not really that bad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteSpiritOfDarkness/pseuds/WhiteSpiritOfDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ambos cometieron errores, ciertamente. Ambos tuvieron miedo. Con el tiempo dejaron de importar, pero el peso de los “¿qué hubiera sido si…?” todavía les impide dormir ciertas noches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silencio (o la historia de las consecuencias)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ninguna de las situaciones, pensamientos o palabras aquí narradas son reales, a excepción de la cronología y las personas de las cuales hablo.   
>  Nota: Nunca antes he escrito un fanfic sobre My Chemical Romance, de modo que no estoy muy segura acerca de esto. Sus comentarios son más que bienvenidos.

 

**Silencio (O la historia de las consecuencias)**

Ambos cometieron errores, ciertamente. Ambos tuvieron miedo. Con el tiempo dejaron de importar, pero el peso de los “¿qué hubiera sido si…?” todavía les impide dormir ciertas noches.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Canta. Sólo canta. Deja que las palabras y la música escapen de tu garganta. Canta por todo lo que no tienes y por lo que no tendrás. No estás seguro de dónde escuchaste eso.

(Tal vez fuiste tú mismo, lo cual sería irónico, considerando que fue el mejor consejo que alguna te diste a ti mismo y también el único que no podrías seguir al final)

Aquel día, con tu corazón latiendo tan despacio que dolía, te diste cuenta de que era lo único que importaba. El miedo y el humo que llenaban tus pulmones te asfixiaban. Corriste. Casi podías sentir los gritos de dolor y terror, y fue entonces cuando entendiste lo que estabas haciendo mal.

(Vivir simplemente por vivir. Por nada, por nadie. Sin un propósito)

Empezaste a cantar, aferrándote al sonido de tu voz cuando la oscuridad era demasiado profunda en medio de la noche. Poco a poco te diste cuenta de que querías compartir tu desesperación con los demás, encontrar a quiénes también necesitaran ayuda. Empezaron desde abajo, tocando y cantando en pequeños bares donde no muchas personas les prestaban atención. Sorpresivamente fueron ascendiendo, y tus problemas ya no eran tan grandes cuando cantabas tus pesadillas en los pequeños escenarios, que cambiaban progresivamente su tamaño. Cuando grabaron su primer disco te sentías mareado por la euforia. Y no sólo por eso, pues fue durante las semanas que siguieron que Frank entró en tu vida de forma tan natural que apenas unos meses después no podías imaginar tus días sin él. Así serían los siguientes años, doce para ser exactos.

 Los besos y demás sobre el escenario eran tan reales y al mismo tiempo tan falsos que te lastimaban en lo más profundo. Frank era como una clase de química; inesperadamente divertido e igualmente peligroso. Tú eras como el niño más revoltoso de la clase, dispuesto a tentar las leyes universales que te aconsejaban no mezclar el elemento A con el B porque explotaría todo.

No te quejabas. Hacías lo que querías hacer. Cada concierto era lo que necesitabas para ir al siguiente y para cantar como si tu alma dependiera de ello. Su fama se expandía, y sin embargo había algo que no estaba bien. Tu mirada se cruzaba con la de Frank durante las prácticas y ahí estaba esa pregunta que nadie formulaba porque nadie la respondería.

No era fácil, y es que en incontables ocasiones habías intentado responderte la cuestión. ¿Qué sentías y qué sentía él? A veces sentías como si tus sentimientos estuvieran divididos: por un lado la amistad incondicional y por otro la incertidumbre que te asustaba. Guardabas silencio, y durante los conciertos te embriagabas con la rudeza de sus besos y la fiereza de su toque.

Hasta que la conociste. Ella era todo de una forma muy diferente a Frank, y al fin viste una salida. Como si estuvieran destinados, fueron las palabras de tus amigos. Y pensaste que así era, porque era lo correcto. Frank conoció a Jamia, y todo quedó resuelto.

Por supuesto, eso no explica tu depresión profunda, tu deseo de alejarte, tus ganas de empezar  otra vez. Eventualmente  te darías cuenta de que tus sentimientos no cambiarían, y que eso no le restaba nada a lo que tenías con Lindsey. La amabas tanto o, por qué no, más de lo que nunca habías amado a alguien. Bandit era tu mayor orgullo, y por ese lado tu felicidad no se compararía con nada. Pero cuando te reunías con ellos tu alma se negaba a apartar tus preguntas, tus ansias.

Te estabas volviendo loco. La noche en que prácticamente les rogaste que dejaran de intentarlo fue una noche de la que no te arrepentirías sino hasta mucho más tarde. Evitaste mirar a cualquiera, porque sabías que estabas siendo egoísta.

Fue Frank quien te apoyó. Te ofreció una sonrisa triste y resignada, casi como si entendiera. Todos sentían lo mismo. Había sido difícil en los últimos meses. Tu hermano asintió, Ray se recostó en la silla, tranquilo. Fue Frank quien te abrazó con fuerza, siendo fuerte por ti.

El mensaje apareció en su página web y de inmediato la noticia se corrió como la pólvora. Fin de la historia, sólo que no realmente.

Habías guardado tus palabras, negándote. Tal vez si desde el principio hubieras cantado esa pequeña parte de tu ser, las cosas habrían sido diferentes. Tal vez si hubieras visto la sencilla felicidad en el rostro de Frank cuando te miraba y tú estabas distraído. Tal vez si sus besos no hubieran estaba tan cargados de desesperación. Tal vez si no hubieras tenido miedo. No, no te quejabas de tu vida, ¿por qué habrías de hacerlo? Había sido tu decisión mantener tu silencio, al igual que Frank.

Hubo una consecuencia importante que no habías considerado. Los extrañabas. Cada vez que te preparabas para subir al escenario debías recordarte de que ahora estabas solo. Lo extrañabas, su presencia tibia a tu lado, sus manos sobre la guitarra. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si…? Si te hubieras atrevido a cometer otros errores. Si tan sólo.

Tus dedos se aferran al micrófono mientras te preguntas una vez más lo mismo. Ya no estás perdido, pero tampoco estás en el camino que empezaste hace tantos años. Las cosas han cambiado, si para bien o para mal, eso depende desde la perspectiva. Olvidarás y dejarás atrás tu romance químico, porque esto es lo que has elegido. No es un final, y aunque lo fuera no es uno triste.

A menos que existiera la posibilidad de que esta no fuera la vida que deberías tener. A menos que pensaras en que siempre había sido él. A menos que supieras que no fuiste el único que deseó atreverse y no lo hizo.

 

(En realidad esa fue la segunda consecuencia. Que, en el fondo, sabías todo aquello, y también sabías que siempre sería él. Porque habías escrito la canción que nunca cantaste)

 


End file.
